


Riverdale News

by BugheadjonesTheThird



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadjonesTheThird/pseuds/BugheadjonesTheThird
Summary: Bughead - Set in between episodes 6 and 7. They meet at the Blue and Gold office, one day after he first kissed her. He’s already there when she arrives, and what could have been an awkward talk becomes surprisingly comfortable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Bughead! I’m so in love with them, and I can feel that I will be for a very LOOOONNNGG time! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Give me some feedback, please!

.  
.  
.  
Riverdale High was practically empty, as Betty Cooper made her way through those large halls on that very peculiar morning. Her golden locks were tied up in a perfect ponytail, as they danced around her neck with each, heavy step she took. Her sapphire blue eyes were deep with what felt like pounds of makeup around them, and her clothes- unlike pretty much every other day of her life- were all crumpled.

Apparently, the Cooper girl was having one of those days where she can’t stand having a single soul by her side.

But that was not entirely true.

It had been only one day since both her and Jughead had found the blazing car with all the possible evidences of Jason’s murderer, and at that very moment, Betty couldn’t care less about that. Countless sighs had escaped her chest since morning, as the only thing she could think about was that warm sensation that enveloped her lips after she opened her window to the raven haired writer. After the whole mess that took place the night before and after she could finally think about what had happened in the silence of her room, it finally hit the blonde what had really happened.

She and Jughead had kissed. They had kissed on the lips, and neither of them felt like it was wrong or unnecessary. It was quite the opposite, in fact.

Her heart was a mess of irregular beats, her hands were shaking and thanks to all those symptoms, she couldn’t close her eyes for the entire night. Betty was a walking mess, as her emotions were driving her insane with all those unasked questions regarding Jughead, and for the first time, she could say she was feeling nervous about the moment when their eyes would eventually meet.

She was nervous, confused, and most of all, extremely happy. She certainly couldn’t quite explain the reasons behind that happiness, but the Cooper girl was not willing to ignore it or shut it down.

On that very morning, while she made her way towards the Gold and Blue office, Betty Cooper was happy. And as soon as she opened the mahogany door and made her way in, something in her heart told her the exact reason behind such feeling.

“ Morning, Bets.”

Sitting across the room, with his laptop over his table, a large cup of coffee resting aside and with that dark-gray beanie over his head, Jughead Jones the Third could be found, smiling at her. His raven locks were perfectly decorating the side of his forehead with a soft wave, as his pair greenish-blue eyes were looking for her own. The freckles on his face were lifting due to his side smile, and she could practically feel the softness of those rosy lips of his pressed against hers.

Her heart started to beat faster once again, as she stood still for some good 5 minutes in pure silence. It was only when his expression turned into a confused one that Betty finally snapped from that trance.

Even if she was nervous, it was still the same Jughead there. And however scary that could be at that moment, she wouldn’t choose to be anywhere else.

“ Morning, Juggie. You’re early today.”

“ Yeah… Call it writer’s inspiration.”

“ Oh.” She felt the trembling of his voice, and realized that there was something wrong. Still, for knowing him for a very long time already, Betty decided to let him have his privacy. When he wanted to talk to her about whatever that could be, she would be there to listen. “ Okay, I guess…”

The blonde girl finally closed the door behind her, as she made her way towards her own desk, which is less than two meters away from his. She placed her books over it and sat down in her chair, as her thoughts were once again threatening to take her away, not mattering how much she just wanted to stay there by his side.

She just wanted to stay there with him, while they continued their whole Louis Lane and Clark Kent thing, not letting any kind of awkwardness destroy that one time of the day she had grown so fond of.

Betty likes to spend time with Jughead. She loves it, actually. And at such realization, the Cooper girl refused to let anything set them apart. She would do anything to bring him closer.

And you can bet he agreed to her in every possible way.

“ Betty!”

He called her, and that was when she realized how her battle had been lost. She shook her head, turning to face the boy that was now mere inches away from her. He had carried his chair to place it next to hers, his chest pressed against the backrest. She could feel the fresh scent of soup and coffee lingering from him, and due to her proximity, she could see that his hair was still not entirely dry.

Oh, what a refreshing sight, she thought.

“ Yes, Juggie?”

“ You’re acting weird this morning.”

“ No, I’m not…”

“ Well, normally, Betty Cooper doesn’t need that much make up to come to school. And it looks like there’s enough powder there to make the entire Jolly Roger fly around Neverland, Thinkerbell.” He smirked at her, softly brushing the tip of his index finger on her nose, not daring to look away from her eyes.

For a boy who’s good at writing, it was only expected for him to be good and direct with words.

That’s her Jughead, she thought, allowing a guilty smirk to play on her lips. He could really read her like an open book.

“Is it that bad?” She asked, her eyes falling in delicate gaze.

“ Not really… But considering what happened yesterday, I dare say you barely slept at all.”

“ I can certainly tell it was a very long night. I just couldn’t stop thinking about… that.” There was a small blush hovering over her cheeks, and she could feel the temperature rising under her skin. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to talk about that already, but she knew they couldn't postpone it.

Not even if he wanted to

“ Yeah… After that whole car thing, it was normal to be a little shocked.”

“ Well… The car and… What happened before.”

His eyes widened, surprised to see that she was the one bringing the kiss up. After she innocently broke their moment with the car thing, Jughead thought for a moment he had crossed a line that wasn’t supposed to be crossed. He thought she would just try to ignore that whole thing forever, but apparently, she couldn’t keep it inside for more than 24 hours.

As expected from his beloved Betty Cooper.

“ Oh, you mean… the kiss.” He approached his face to hers, as his voice came out almost as a whisper. She could tell he was feeling a little nervous too, and seeing that side of THE Jughead Jones was just too amusing.

“ Yeah… You meant that, didn’t you, Juggie?”

“ Of course I did, Bets. I mean… I didn’t think much before doing so, but… I really meant to kiss you.”

At his answer, a broad smile crossed her lips, as her hand went to hold his. It was a warm and delicate touch, and she could feel him relaxing a bit before answering her move. Their eyes were connected in a pure and deep love gaze, and he just could not control the urge to lift the corner of his lip in that innocent and provocative way only he knows how.

Through their eyes, both Betty and Jughead were exchanging more words than even he could type, as they simply allowed their feelings to take over their actions. He could feel his face approaching hers, as his hot breath tickled her lips. Their faces were slightly adjusting their positions, and the strong grip they had around each other’s hands was the one thing telling them that what was happening was, indeed, real.

Their feelings were real.

And as soon as their lips connected, both of them could feel that.

Just like before, it was a warm and soft touch of lips, and she could feel him smiling against the corner of her mouth. It was just a chaste kiss, but at that moment, it meant the world for both of those kids who have been starved of love for so long. At that moment, nothing else mattered. No broken heart, no family problems, no sarcastic jokes and certainly no stupid car.

At that moment, it was just Betty and Jughead and the beginning of a wonderful wonderful novel.

Falling in love had never been so easy.

“ Juggie… I promise not to ruin our moments again.”

He chuckled close to her lips, their forehead resting against one another as their eyes were now closed. “ Hn, you’re already doing it, Bets…”


End file.
